Ask & Dare Doris the Dolphin!
by The Real Doris
Summary: Ask and Dare me anything you want , Ill do anything.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fanfiction readers,

My name is Doris the Dolphin, and I saw Marlene her story about how you readers ask her something.. I like that 2!

So if you want to ask me something, just ask me and I'll answer you and you can dare me 2.

Or ide I'll answer you soon ^^.

Bye Bye,

Greetings Doris the Dolphin!


	2. Mail!

Dear Fan Fiction Readers,

I have get a lot of message from you guys and it's time to answer.

**Dear CheyCartoonGirl8,**

First question: Well.. I think like an 16 or 17 times, its complicated. X3

Second question : No, I don't think so .. he totally likes me to much to give up.

Third question: He needs to be nice, cute and crazy.. I like crazy but not too crazy like Rico.

Fourth question: Is it that enemy from the penguins?, I heard they talk about him but I never saw him before in my life so.. I don't think I know the guy.

Dear melodythefox,

First question: I am an nice dolphin , cute and really smart.

Second question: Never dated him because, me and Skipper are friends and no more, he told me a soldier may not love because that is dangerous or something like that.. I like someone ells ;)

Third question: sadly I give him that 16 or 17 times.. It's complicated and want to tell him something ells :$

Dear Penguin- Pirate-Lover,

First question : I'm like a girl who just says what she want to say!, But sometimes I need to shut my mouth .. It's just weird and complicated..

Second question: He saved me when I was In trouble.. I was just a young girl but then a huge rock fell out of nowhere and then he saved me .. It's really sweet of him.

Third question: No, I can't be mad at him.

Fourth question: Don't know the guy so I didn't think so.

Fifth question: I'm not a spy.. that was the first thing Skipper ever ask to me xD

Dear TabbyPie101,

First question: Never dated him because, me and Skipper are friends and no more, he told me a soldier may not love because that is dangerous or something like that.. I like someone ells ;)

Second question: Well, I have heard the penguins talk him but I never really meet him.

Third question: Well.. Skipper said Its classified but I want to tell.

I like Kowalski, but Skipper don't want that Kowalski has a girl because he needs to focus on the team or something like that.

Fourth question: I live in the sea, swimming from sea to sea.

Dear Hiptrutle15,

If you dare, you dare good! I'm going to ask him out.

But there is one thing.. uhh *Looks around *

How do I ever get to the Central Park Zoo?

*Then I see a thing that looks like an scooter*

Or ide Doris.. do it for Kowalski.

*Takes the scooter and goes to the central park zoo*

-Want to know how the date was? Next chapter you know *

Dear fallenshadow962,

First question: Rico and Kowalski, Well Rico is in love whit that doll.. But they will make a cute couple.

Second question: Yes I do, everyone needs love but Kowalski is mine 3

Third question: I already do.

Fourth question: No.. I didn't know.

Fifth question: Why I am I heart breaker?

Dear Little Christian,

First question: I like him.. read above ^^

Second question: I would like to visit the zoo, it is awesome..

This where my first answer's..

But I want to know why some people hate me :S

Bye Bye,

Greetings Doris.


	3. Mail for you guys!

Hello fanfiction readers,

Part 2 of my dares and questions is on now:

* * *

Dear TheSkySpiritsTalentShow,

Question one: Yes I do like chocolate.

Question two: That is so cute and adorable!

Question three: No, but now I know *Plays the song* I love it!

Question four: I would drink warm chocolate milk , I love chocolate milk!

Question five: Yes I do like!

* * *

Dear Gamer Girl274,

Question one: I don't know who that is , but I'll find her and do your dare!

Question two: I think it is Private, he is the nicest and cutest penguin ever!

Question three: I don't know..

Question four: I'm going then!

*going to New York, central park zoo, penguin habitat and then come back*

Well, they don't answer my question.. try to smack them but then I get kicked out because I almost hurt them.

* * *

Dear The Real Skipper,

Maybe I don't want to, :P

Question one: I will, that would be very cute ^^

Question two: No I didn't know that, maybe you need to find someone els!

Question three: That is just me Skipper, you like?

Question four: Uhh let me think , 4 guys I think..

* * *

Dear damaris172,

I'm sorry but I am not a great story writer , I'm sorry…

* * *

Dear The Real Dr Blowhole,

I'm enjoying our chat 2, I really love it whit you!

Question one: I don't know anymore, I think it was in a zoo or in Antarctica.. I really don't know..

* * *

In chapter 1 I dated Kowalski and it was really nice but I don't know if we are going to be together.. His heart does not belong to me!

I hope you like it! Review please and ask my anything!

XOXO, Doris the Dolphin!


End file.
